


Ninjago The New World Main characters

by Ninjaman2



Series: The New World Saga [1]
Category: Lego Ninjago
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 04:51:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14253411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ninjaman2/pseuds/Ninjaman2
Summary: With Special permission from Joshuad17 on Tumblr, I have created a piece of shoddy MS Paint art work, editing his original designs to fit with my Characters in Ninjago The New World. Other images will be posted here but might not be by Joshuad17 (and me)





	1. Chapter 1




	2. Harumi (Green eyes)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My friend who writes with me sent me two images of a woman and she said they could be used as a basis for Harumi. So I spent 6 hours on MS Word and MS Paint attempting to edit a dragon tattoo onto a bikini clad woman and edit her eyes to be green.


	3. Red eyes




End file.
